Juan Pesadelo
juan.png UNO DOS TRES! First Name Juan Last Name Pesadelo IMVU Name NPC Nicknames Hot Salsa Age 29 Gender Male Height 6'2 Weight 220-Muscle Mass Blood type B Behaviour/Personality *Cocky *Self-Centered *Conceited *Temper *Flirtatious Apperance 1123064-1920x1200_3.jpg Coming from across Spain, Juan is looking to be the best of the best.. Possessing muscles.. along with a brown tanned skin.. his hair slicked back.. Black seductive eyes.. Many women call me a Lech, But lure into his trap. Allignment Chaotic Good/Neutral Evil. What district do you live in? 2''' '''Relationship Single Occupation Boxer Fighting Style Peek-A-Boo!! Peek-a-Boo is a boxing style where the hands are placed in front of the boxer's face.like in the baby's game of the same name. It offers extra protection to the face and makes it easier to jab the opponent's face. Peek-a-Boo boxing was developed by legendary trainer Cus D'Amato.Peek-a-Boo boxing utilizes relaxed hands with the forearms in front of the face and the fist at nose-eye level.Other unique features include side to side head movements, bobbing, weaving and blind siding the opponent.A fighter using the peek-a-boo style is drilled with the stationary dummy and on the bag until the fighter is able to punch by rapid combinations with what D'Amato called "bad intentions". The style allows swift neck movements as well quick duckings and bad returning damage, usually by rising uppercuts or even rising hooks Chi Base (Optional) Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Chi Form The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamousSatsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. Weapon of Choice Fists Allies/Enemies None ATM Background PeakHuman System * 100 Percent Muscle Usage * Peak Human Durability Omega gene level ( THIS CAN ONLY BE EDITED BY AN ADMIN but your more then welcome to take a look. ) CLick here -> Omega gene scanner Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun